The Prophecy
by MalikhaingDiwata
Summary: The propechy - the two most likely people that will fall in love (although unaccepted in society) will be those who make a difference and the friendship formed by the three will save the world.
1. Prologue and Chapter One

A/N: Hi! I'm new here. I hope you like my first chapter. Just tell me what you think and if you think that I should keep updating my story. Or you could tell me to take a hike and just delete my account.  
  
By the way, if you like my story. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed. Thanks a million!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the plot which is not very good.  
  
Prologue from the Author's Point of View  
  
School had finally started in Hogwarts and the platform was filled with more students then ever before. Friends greeting each other, parents saying good bye to their children but no one heard the sound of sadness. In Platform 9 ¾ somber would never fit in.  
  
"Did you hear from Hermione this summer?" Asked Harry looking at his red head friend, Ron.  
  
"Hermione? She went to America, didn't she? Her last letter said that she wouldn't be able to write us for the rest of the summer." Ron ran his fingers through his hair. "Ginny, are you feeling alright?" He looked at his sister who looked like she was about to puke.  
  
"She seemed fine awhile ago." Harry put in. It wasn't like Ginny to just stop.  
  
"I'm fine," She said in a barely audible whisper. "She hasn't written any of you since?"  
  
"Nope." Ron shrugged. "I suppose she's just waiting to turn up in Hogwarts as some new American girl."  
  
"I don't think so, Ron. Not our Hermione." Harry gave a hearty laugh. "Besides, she's gone there before and she's come back the same and in one piece." He joked.  
  
"I suppose we're to meet her on the train." Ron assisted his sister onto the train.  
  
"Ron," Ginny shut her eyes. "Could you get me a glass of water."  
  
"Ginny, are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I feel faint." She breathed. "I think all the excitement is getting a little ahead of me."  
  
Ron knew his sister and he could sense that she knew something about their discussion.  
  
"Gin, you are Hermione's best, uhm," Ron coughed the term, "girlfriend. Did she mention anything to you?"  
  
Ginny's eyes shot open. "I," she breathed. "No of course not."  
  
"Gin, is something the matter?" Harry looked at the girl.  
  
"Nothing, okay? I'm fine. There's nothing wrong." Ginny whispered.  
  
Ron looked at Harry as if asking him if he knew anything about Ginny's strange behavior. Harry shrugged because he honestly had no idea.  
  
"Gin," Ron used a firm voice. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ginny shut her eyes as she sat down. She brought her hand to her mouth and shook her head. "Nothing okay." She began to cry. "There's nothing wrong."  
  
"Ginny, please." Harry pleaded. He was clueless.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny breathed out.  
  
"What?" The two boys looked at her. Their hearts were pumping and blood was rushing through their veins. They longed to know what Ginny was thinking.  
  
"Ginny, what is it?" Ron asked once more in anxiety.  
  
"She's not coming for another week or two." Ginny whispered and shook her head.  
  
"Why?" Ron looked at her. The two boys knew she knew much more than what she had just said.  
  
"She will follow, that is all I can say as of now." Ginny whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ginny, why can't you tell us?"  
  
"Because!" Ginny yelled. "She made me promise!" With that Ginny stood up and stormed out of the cart.  
  
Ron and Harry just looked at each other. They had no idea about what Ginny was talking about but they could only worry about their friend who definitely was not on the train that day.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning, sweetheart." Steve looked at his daughter who was lying on her bed.  
  
"Good morning dad." She beamed at him.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we did have your hair straightened." He sat on her bed and ran his fingers through her fine hair. "It's lovely."  
  
"I do feel prettier than before." She whispered. "And my eyebrows are definitely not as shabby as they used to be." She laughed.  
  
"Any symptoms today?" Her mother smiled as she walked in with a plate of fresh strawberries."  
  
"I little dizziness but I'll be fine." She smiled. "School started today, you know."  
  
"Now, you know that we must have everything balanced until you are ready to go back." Her father said.  
  
"Is that what you want?" Her mother looked at her.  
  
"Yes." She nodded. "I want to live my life as normal as possible. I'm not going to live forever you know?" She joked but held her tongue back before she realized that the joke would not please anyone.  
  
Her mother looked at her gently holding back the tears and struggling to be strong for her child but her tears she could not control.  
  
"I'm sorry, mum." She replied looking down ashamed of what she had just done. "It was supposed to be a joke."  
  
"We know, sweetheart." Her father kissed her forehead. "We know. Are you done with your wish list yet?"  
  
"Not yet." She looked down. "But I will be I promise."  
  
"Okay, well we must be off." They kissed her forehead.  
  
"The nurse is downstairs."  
  
"Mum, I'm not that sick yet, I think I can do things on my own." The girl smiled at her parents who were not almost half way out the door.  
  
"I love you a thousand gummy bears." Her dad blew her a kiss.  
  
"I love you a thousand football games with David Beckham." She blew a kiss back and sighed.  
  
"Remember, doctors appointment at twelve, Marcus will take you."  
  
"Mum, you didn't have to hire a driver and nanny you know?" She smiled softly.  
  
"Only when you're home." She said. "I sent Madame Pom," She paused to remember her name.  
  
"Pomfrey, mother." She laughed.  
  
"Yes, I sent her the things you will be needing so you take your medication in the clinic with supervision."  
  
"Yes, mum. I don't leave for another week, remember? Go!" She pointed to the door and finally her parent's left.  
  
The girl stood up and walked to her dresser. She studied herself carefully. She traced her finger over lips, her eyes, and every part of her face as if trying to memorize herself for the last time.  
  
"Wow, I look stunning." She whispered. "Too bad, it won't be this way for long." She touched her hair and looked away from the mirror.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Draco looked over the table during potions. There seemed to be more students this year, definitely. A lot of them had transferred from Beauxbatons after Voldemort had decided to make his way around Harry Potter rather than going straight to the point to get him killed.  
  
"Potter." Draco spat as he thought about the boy who just wanted to fit in but stood out like a mud stain on a white wall.  
  
"Draco?" A girly voice took a seat beside him.  
  
"What do you want Pansy?" He looked over his shoulder at the girl. She was no Giselle Bundchen but there was definitely something attractive about her.  
  
"Nothing." She rolled her green eyes and leaned into the chair. "You know, to think that I grew up with you and still after all these years. I don't get you Draco Malfoy."  
  
"It's not like were friends." Draco mumbled to himself but Pansy heard him.  
  
"Oh," She said in exasperation. "That's it. I'm sick and tired of trying to be friends with you much less because I have to marry you but damn it Draco for one minute, could you at least be human." She snapped her finger at Millicent who looked at her alertly. "You sit here, I can't stay beside a rock forever."  
  
Millicent beamed. Almost every girl in the school would kill just to be acknowledged by Draco Malfoy. Pansy picked up her things and purposely hit Draco on the head with her books as she passed behind him.  
  
"Ow." He winced.  
  
"Glad you actually have a nervous system since your cardiovascular system doesn't seem to be in tact." She rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Bitch." He held onto the spot she hit.  
  
"Bastard." She mumbled under her breath as she opened her book and looked at Snape awaiting his lesson.  
  
Draco and Pansy were arranged to be wed at the end of the summer and although Pansy tried in vain to get a long with him it didn't work. Although he had the looks of a god, he was definitely not the type of guy Pansy would want to marry. Neither of them wanted to marry each other, since the two had grown up with each other they had seen each other in many fazes and they definitely did not want to spend the rest of their lives attached to each other.  
  
"You know what I never did believe that there was a person that didn't have a heart." She sneered into his ear.  
  
"Yeah, well." He grunted.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
Hermione's Point of View  
  
'Finally,' I thought to myself as I glanced at the parking space of Kings Cross. I was finally going to be back in school living as normal a life as possible.  
  
"Now, sweetie." My mom held onto my hand as we walked and I couldn't help but feel like a ten-year-old again.  
  
"Mom, I can handle this." I looked down. "I feel like you think I'm going to die already, I've got a long way to go mom."  
  
"'ermione." Hagrid's voice came from the opposite end.  
  
"Hagrid!" I smiled. It had been so long since I had seen anyone from Hogwarts.  
  
"Hermione." My dad hugged me. "You have your wish list?"  
  
"Yeah." I handed them an envelope and they studied it for a moment. "Don't open it first." I bit my lip. "I'll visit soon." I smiled. I was required to visit the doctor every three weeks for check-up.  
  
"Chemo?" Mom looked at me.  
  
"Here." I showed her the machine attached to my pants. I had learned a spell to keep me from losing hair to look as normal as possible. "I love you guys, okay? I'll see you in twenty-one days."  
  
"Bye, sweetie." Mom hugged me tight.  
  
"Mom I think I'm going to suffocate and then it'll be you who killed me." I kidded and again I realized that my parents didn't appreciate my cancer jokes.  
  
I looked at them one last time before I headed for Hagrid. It was a thrill to think how different my life is going to be now. But I can't help but worry about how my parent's will react to my requests.  
  
'Come on, Hermione,' I thought to myself. 'It's just one request.'  
  
"'ow are you feeling today, half pint?" Hagrid smiled at me.  
  
My heart warmed when he called me that. It was a nickname that he made that stuck to me, because he said I was so much smaller than the two boys I hung out with.  
  
"Great, actually." I smiled.  
  
This morning I wasn't exactly feeling great since I had woken up with a major headache, as usual. And puking was nothing new to me lately. I was still adjusting a little to the chemo. I've had it for a month now and my doctor said that I would get used to it after awhile but honestly I think that I will never get used to it. I guess I've gotten used to the idea of being sick all the time and there was nothing I would be able to do about it because that's just the way life is.  
  
"That's good, come on." He took my luggage with his hands making them look tiny. "You've grown a lot."  
  
"Thanks." I walked beside him. For some strange reason I had grown over the summer and I couldn't help but wonder why it had only happened now. I mean, I blossomed a little late for someone who's already seventeen. I looked at my watch. "I guess we won't be in Hogwarts until late tonight."  
  
"We'll be there for dinner." Hagrid replied as we walked through the crowd. "This is what I have port keys but we have to pass by somewhere really quick." He looked at me.  
  
"Okay." I shrugged but remained silent.  
  
"So why 'ave you been gone for so long?" Hagrid looked at me.  
  
Knives shot through my heart and I just felt like I couldn't walk anymore. "Hagrid would you mind if you dropped my off at Hogwarts first?"  
  
"Are you okay?" He looked at me.  
  
"I'm fine. I guess I was too excited." I shrugged.  
  
"Well then let's go to Hogwarts first and then I'll do what I have to do." He pulled me through the wall. He then took out a little book from his pocket.  
  
"That's cool." I whispered.  
  
"It'll take us straight to the painting of the fat lady." He smiled smugly.  
  
I held onto him as they were sent into the warp zone.  
  
"Whoo!" I held on tighter as they stopped. I was surrounded by bright colors and something told me to be scared about it.  
  
"I just need to type this in." He began to do something and finally they got through it.  
  
"What happened?" I panted.  
  
"Well you do know that you can't get into Hogwarts just by teleport."  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"I had to punch in a code." He replied.  
  
"Oh." I tried to take in the scene that was before.  
  
"This is were you get off 'ermione." He handed me the things.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid. I'm sorry if I got in between your schedule." I put my arms around his big body.  
  
"You take care now." He mumbled. "I can see a lot of boys lining up just to get a glimpse of what a beauty you've become. Past the glasses of course."  
  
"Thanks." I smiled softly as he finally mentioned my glasses. I had gotten them because of my cancer. It would help me see things clearer since the cancer was actually blocking some part of my right eye.  
  
"And oh yes, password is." He bent down to whisper it into my ear. "Missing 'Mione."  
  
I beamed at what he had said and I couldn't get myself to say anything else. But I had a goal that I wanted to get through right now. "M-m-missing 'Mione." I looked at the portrait.  
  
The fat lady studied me and finally opened the doors. I had realized that automatically my bags were no longer by my side. Those house elves still took it upon themselves to pamper me even if I've told them time and again that I can handle things on my own.  
  
I unpacked most of my things and decided to relax.  
  
After about thirty minutes of relaxing I remembered that I had to go to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
I walked through the hallways and couldn't help buy feel the eyes on me. I knew why they were looking. I seemed like an outsider, I was still in my jeans and tee shirt.  
  
"Good afternoon, Miss Granger." Madame Pomfrey greeted me as I stepped into the clinic. She began to explain things that I've heard and read a million times.  
  
"Okay," I nodded. "Thanks. Excuse me."  
  
Depression was taking over me like never before and it just hurt so much to know how sick I was. I looked at the students around me and it was like my world was spinning and the laughter was just unbearable. How could people be so happy when I was this sick?  
  
I had to get away from this. I know. . . the library. With all the strength I could muster up and ran as fast as I could to the library. I didn't realize until I got there that I had broken in to tears. I went to my most favorite spot, right in front of the biggest window in the place. I got medicinal books to see how I could fix this problem, their just had to be an answer. A cure.  
  
Minutes turned to hours and before I knew it the moon was already shining over. Gosh, it was beautiful. It made me wonder who was looking at it at the same moment.  
  
I probably missed supper already but no surprise once again I'm not hungry. I walked back to Madame Pomfrey and got my shots for the night, chemo is complicated. I don't even bother to study it, it just depresses me.  
  
As I walked back to Gryffindor I begin to cry.  
  
"Watch it!" A voice growled after I bumped into him.  
  
"I'm sorry." I tried to compose myself. "Here let me help." I picked up the flask but I was so weak I could barely hold onto it, I nearly dropped it.  
  
"Don't help." The voice said in a frustrated tone.  
  
"Shit, I can't do anything right." I wiped my forehead. "I'm sorry." I didn't even bother to look at the guy I bumped into as I cried once again. And I claim sanctuary in the library once again.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice came from behind me. I had books about cancer all over the table. I was silently crying and reading all this material by myself.  
  
"Hi," He sighed. "What's the one thing you would never expect me to tell you?"  
  
"That you've found a cure for cancer." I buried my face into my arms as I sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry sat on the seat next to me. "What's wrong? I don't see you at the platform on the first day and two weeks later I find you crying in the library and you don't even mention that you're finally here. What's going on Hermione?"  
  
"Everything is screwed up." I somehow forced myself into his arms.  
  
"Herm," The tone in Harry's voice was evident. "What's wrong?"  
  
"This is." I sniffled and showed him the encyclopedia.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Don't be dense, Harry. This is what is happening inside my head, in my body." I cried. "And this is what I am soon going to be." Is showed him a picture of a corpse.  
  
Harry looked at me confused.  
  
"Harry, I'm dying." I sobbed. This was the first time I've ever said that. "I'm dying." My voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Please, tell me your kidding." Harry shook.  
  
"I wish I was. Please don't make me talk, just let me know you're here." I shut my eyes and felt Harry hold me close. "Don't let me go, please, don't ever let me go."  
  
We sat like that for hours. It surprised me how long we stayed like that. And Harry knew exactly what to do and being with him right there just seemed to make things easier for me.  
  
My world was falling apart and here was Harry trying to keep it together for me and suddenly the feelings I hadn't felt in three years had come back. Was it because he was the only guy who genuinely loved and cared for me? Maybe it was the attention he was giving me that made me feel special, maybe that's all I've ever wanted . . . To feel special.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all for now! I hope to see your words of encouragement, if not constructive criticism otherwise known as reviews! Thanks a million!  
  
By the way, if you liked this story I'd like to invite you to read Made for the Movies by Bballgurl17. It's my favorite story but it's not yet done. The author told me that she was getting disheartened because she lost her touch. She also wrote All Coming Back. Hope you read her stories!  
  
Anyway, I got to go now. If you like this chapter I'll be seeing you all really soon! Till the next time! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Draco's Point of View  
  
As usual my day was dull. Nothing interesting here, nothing to keep me on my toes. The people here are as boring as hell, which is probably why I don't bother with hanging out with anyone. It's no surprise though, what could these so-called warlocks have to offer to me? As if I haven't seen magic at it's greatest. And ever since father and Voldemort had disappeared I figured that there was no reason to hide that I actually want to learn about the world on the opposite side. Of course, there is no way I am actually going to tell some half-breed student here that I am fascinated with the muggle culture. But I've been waiting for my father and Voldemort to finally attack and still nothing. It's been a year and my life is getting duller by the minute.  
  
I clutched on to my book about the muggles greatest inventions. The computer and the internet is what fascinated me the most. As I made a turn towards the garden near the infirmary someone hit me and hard. It made me drop my book and all of its contents.  
  
"Watch it!" I growled. I refused to let anyone see my book. What gossip that would be if this idiot sees what I am actually reading, it would definitely be an eyebrow raiser.  
  
"I'm sorry." The voice was weak. "Here let me help." Her hands brushed against mine and strangely caused tingles all over my body. Maybe it was electric shock, I read about that in one of the books I had got.  
  
"Don't help." I growled almost automatically. It was some kind of defense I had. Her hair had touched my cheeks and for some strange reason I felt the blood rush to my face. Why was I acting like this around this stranger?  
  
"Shit, I can't do anything right." She complained. I knew that voice anywhere. I looked up at her and suddenly I had no idea who she was. 'Could this be mudblood?' That was nearly impossible. This girl had straight hair, a little touch of make-up and she actually looked pretty.  
  
I know that somehow behind that shaggy thing that she called hair, the little mudblood would actually be pretty. And I hadn't seen Granger since the beginning of the school year but there is absolutely no way that this girl in front of me could be her because this girl was crying, hard and Granger never cried.  
  
"I'm really sorry." She ran out away. It couldn't possibly be her. I dedicated my life to make her cry and never, well maybe a couple of times but it was only tears brimming on the side of her eyes. She has nice eyes, that's what I've always noticed about her. There's just a spark in them. Whether she's angry, happy and even sad. I've always noticed that about her. It took me awhile to admit to myself that there was actually something about Granger that I found attractive.  
  
If that was Granger why on earth was she crying? It intrigued me. She intrigued me. Why on earth am I intrigued by Hermione Granger?  
  
I walked over to my usual spot and my eyes instantly began to study the things around me. I looked up at the window and there I spotted her sitting by herself with so many books. As I watched her flip through her books I only wished that I could approach her and ask her exactly what was going on without anyone wondering why I was there. It was getting dark. I looked up one last time and left.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can't sleep and it's nearly one o'clock in the morning. Every time I shut my eyes all I can see is her. Her face, her pained face. She's haunting my dreams and I have no idea why. Is it because I've never treated her as a person? Am I guilty of wanting to make her feel unworthy of breathing the same air I breathe? I try to contemplate why- that girl in the hallway, the girl who I know is Hermione Granger- I can't seem to get her out of my head. She's everywhere and it is driving me crazy.  
  
I change my clothes and go to the one place I know at this very moment is open and still empty. I make my way through the dark hallways of the school and even bump into some rotten ghosts. As I head towards the entrance I see light coming from inside. Someone is here tonight. Who could it possibly be? I walked through quietly. The library was the one place in school that was open. Of course at night it was only there for light reading. I made my way through the shelves and found the place I was looking for. It wasn't a table or anything it was really more like a crack in the wall. With a candle in one hand and my book on the other I took a seat. I heard a muffled cry and my curiosity had gotten the better of me. I walked to the other end of the library leaving everything behind. I didn't want to get caught.  
  
"Don't let me go, please, don't ever let me go." I spotted the prophet holding on to the one person I could not get out of my head. Was she still crying? What was going on? What could've possibly happened to make her cry like that? Prophet boy held her close and rocked her. I noticed that he had a lost expression on his face as he stared into space and he too was crying. Not hysterically like the way the girl was but tears were slowly falling from his face.  
  
It wasn't everyday you saw Mudblood and Prophet Boy crying together. What could've possibly happened? Weasley the Weasel die? Nah, that would definitely be wishful thinking. If he did die wouldn't they be gone instead of crying in the library at . . . what time was it? I looked at my watch to see that it was nearly two. There was no way I could stay here any longer; I won't be able stay up tomorrow if I do.  
  
As I walk back to my room all I can think of is that scene I had just seen. It looked like they jumped out of a muggle movie. Like her parents died or something.  
  
That's it!!! Granger hasn't gone to school for nearly two weeks! Someone in her family must've died. Nah, that can't be. Why would Harry be crying?  
  
There was something in me that just had to know why Granger has been crying.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Point of View  
  
Hermione sat in her usual place ready for Potions. Today, she hadn't bothered to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her medication was making her sick again. It wasn't her chemo though, it was the pills she had to take to balance her body. With her face buried into her arms Hermione began to feel drowsy.  
  
"Hermione!" A voice yelled from the entrance.  
  
"Ron." Hermione sat up. She recognized his voice anywhere. It had been so long since she had last seen him but nothing had changed. He was the same sweet yet sometime stupid Ron. He always managed to make her smile and she knew that he would do anything in his power to protect her.  
  
"I heard from Harry." He took a seat beside her.  
  
"I'm glad he told you. I don't think I'd be able to do that again. It's far too hard." Hermione laughed. "I was a little emotional yesterday but I'm totally fine now, just really tired from all that crying. I'm accepting things slowly, it's not easy though."  
  
"You have no idea how proud I am of you." Ron kissed her forehead. "And how happy I am that you chose to stay in school."  
  
"I could never let you guys have the last year all to yourselves you know?"  
  
"I know." Ron put his arm around her protectively. "I know."  
  
Students began to pour in and most of them greeted Hermione wondering why she had been gone for so long.  
  
"A big family trip." She said again and again ending it with a smile. They all nodded and told her not to worry. She hadn't missed much and that she had probably learned about everything way before.  
  
"Now, I see we have a return student." Snape hissed as he walked out onto his platform. "Today, we are making a very powerful potion. And I want all of you to be prepared which is why you are going to be working in pairs. Each of the girls will draw a name from this box right here and that boy will be your partner for the rest of the year."  
  
The girls stood up and picked. Some were disappointed and others ecstatic but Hermione was not into this. Whoever her partner ended up to be she knew she would be doing most of the work, not that she minded though.  
  
She stuck her hand in the box and pulled out a piece of paper. She opened the paper and felt all the blood in her body go to her face. There was no possible way. This had never happened before.  
  
Her hands shook as she held onto the paper. The girls were walking around the room trying to find their partners. Hermione searched for her partner around the room and she found him in his usual spot. She smiled and waved the piece of paper.  
  
"Harry! You're my partner!" Hermione beamed. She walked over to the seat next to him.  
  
"Wait! It seems though we lack a piece of paper. Miss Winston here has no partner." Snape hissed.  
  
"I don't have one." A deep voice came from the corner of the room. "I don't think I need one though."  
  
"Mister Malfoy in this room I do not accept idiots who think they can do everything by themselves." Snape looked at him sternly. "Now I know the problem. Granger!" He called Hermione's name and she shot up like lightning. "Who is your partner."  
  
"Harry Potter, sir." She answered almost automatically.  
  
"Winston with Potter." Snape said.  
  
"But he's my partner." Hermione reasoned.  
  
"Are you questioning me?"  
  
"No sir, I just," She began but Snape cut her off.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor. You students better learn how to respect me. No one is to question my authority." He crossed his arms. "Now Potter with Winston and Granger with Malfoy."  
  
"What?!" The two teenagers yelled in unison.  
  
"You must be joking." Draco rambled. "Do you not remember what happened when you put us together before?"  
  
"Do not question me Mister Malfoy, a point from Slytherin. Two times is enough for one day. Now Miss Granger please take your seat beside Mister Malfoy and I will explain exactly what the project is."  
  
Their project was to make a potion using a few weeds, some roots and . . . a little bit of magic!  
  
"I will not tell you the exact purpose of this potion. I want you to review exactly what happens to each of you. Now by pair I want all of you to go outside, anywhere in the school grounds. I want you to sit and talk about anything at all. Friends or even enemies will work together on this." Snape looked at Hermione and Draco in particular. "When you think you've found the perfect spot take a sip of the potion and ask questions that you might never ask. I want all of you to take the time to think about the questions and whatever you tell each other will not get to anyone else. Understand?" Snape didn't wait for a reply. "Now go!"  
  
The students shuffled out of the classroom and it was no surprise that Draco and Hermione walked out last.  
  
"I know a place where we can go." Draco said.  
  
"The dungeon?" Hermione kidded.  
  
"Haha." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you picking on me?" Hermione asked as she trailed behind him. "Fine. Don't answer."  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"You're joking." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Nope, Hogwarts a history says," Draco said.  
  
"It's the only place that you can see, all the places you wish to be." They said in unison.  
  
"You read Hogwarts a History?" Hermione asked.  
  
"A couple of times." Draco shrugged. "So do we agree on our location?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione smiled. She could never be mean to anyone no matter what they've done to her. She took a seat as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair. When she looked up she caught Draco staring down at her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Draco shook his head furiously. "No." He sat down.  
  
"Okay, so we drink the potion now?" Hermione looked at him as she motioned for the potion.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well now we agree on two things." Hermione took the potion and took a small sip. Draco took the bottle from her and sipped it as well. "I can't believe that you just did that."  
  
"What did I do?" He looked at her.  
  
"You just placed you precious lips on the bottle that a mudblood drank from." Hermione said honestly. "I'm surprised you're not dead."  
  
"Yeah, I'm stronger than I thought." Draco replied bluntly.  
  
"Ask me a question." Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Ladies first." He replied. He didn't feel at all different but he knew that there was nothing wrong with their potion. Maybe this was some kind of joke so that Snape could have some time off.  
  
"Okay." Hermione replied almost too quickly. "Why do you hate me?"  
  
"That's easy." Draco's replied. "I don't hate you. I just have to. It doesn't give me pleasure to see you breaking down, it's just how I was raised. In fact, I feel really crappy when I see a frown on your face." Draco's eyes shot open. "And honestly I find you really pretty and if you weren't muggle born I would really like to go out with you."  
  
"Huh?" Hermione's eyes shot open.  
  
"I didn't just say that out loud did I?" Draco asked. His inner most thoughts had poured out of his mouth faster than anything.  
  
"That's more than I can swallow." Hermione whispered. "But I still don't understand why. Is there something I should be ashamed of? Is that why you degrade me?"  
  
"Of course not." Draco replied. "I just. Maybe I degrade you to make me feel better about not being able to have you."  
  
"I beg your pardon." Hermione looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You are the only person in this school I can never have." Draco struggled to stop himself but couldn't. "It would just be unacceptable."  
  
"That's enough!" Hermione covered her ears. "Don't you dare say another word!"  
  
"Why were you crying yesterday?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and her entire face went pale. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Excuse me?" Draco looked at her. "I just poured out the one thing that no one else knows and you won't tell me why you were crying yesterday."  
  
"I'm dying." Hermione replied. Her eyes opened wide in shock. "I can't believe I just said that."  
  
Draco looked at her more confused than ever. "You're dying?" He huffed as if she were teasing him.  
  
"I'm serious." And once again Hermione could feel her feelings getting the best of her. "As if my life couldn't get any worse. In grade school I was made fun of for being in grade one when I should've been in kinder two. Then I come here and here you are teasing me just because of my family background like I'm not worthy to be here. Just to let you know, I work my butt off just to get into this school unlike most of you warlocks who are just born into it. And now when I'm finally getting out of this hellhole. I want to go back to a place where people will accept me just because I'm intelligent. Do you know that I got into Harvard Law on scholarship but now I can't take it because I won't even be a live next school year? And now you're giving me this bullshit about secretly feeling something for me. Yeah, Malfoy, I am dying not becoming stupid and no I do not plan to let you graduate with the highest honors because that's all I'll be able to accomplish in this life anyway!" Hermione covered her mouth. "What the hell did we drink?"  
  
"I think it's more than just an honesty potion. It's like this thing that makes you want to tell someone exactly how you feel."  
  
"Yeah well it looks like it backfired on you." Hermione said quickly. For the first time in Hermione's life she saw a pained expression on Draco's face. "But don't feel bad for me now because I don't remember never not wishing that I was dead and now that my first wish ever is going to come true I have no idea what to do! I'm going to die in eight months so who cares. Don't give me that crap Malfoy, don't make me think someone actually thinks about me!"  
  
"I never said I thought about you!"  
  
"Yeah well you implied it." Hermione replied. "You've got it all made out for you rich boy except that you don't have a heart."  
  
"You have no idea what I've gone through in life so you can take your problems and shove it." Draco glared at Hermione.  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that you incoherent bastard!" Hermione looked at him. "If you have such a crappy life why don't you tell me about it."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"See? Lies! Face it Malfoy you've got it all." Hermione replied.  
  
"Do you know what it like to watch innocent people die before you and feel good about it? But deep down inside your gut is telling you it is wrong? Do you know what it feels like to be haunted by the people your father has killed in front of you. Or how badly you just want to run away from home because hey your father beats you up. Or that each time you visit your mother is just getting weaker and weaker? I haven't seen my father in nearly two years, I can't talk to my mum straight, I can't even tell the one person who truly mystifies me how much I want to get to know her. I can't even be myself, damnit! Because I have no idea what the real me is like!"  
  
"Oh, woe is you." Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least you're not dying."  
  
"Yeah well, just because you're dying doesn't make you more pitiful than me." Draco breathed deeply and studied his surroundings. A few students who were passing by were gaping at the two of them. They sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione whispered. "I feel so much better now."  
  
"Me too." Draco replied. "What was that all about?"  
  
"For the first time in my life I have no idea." Hermione pulled back her hair.  
  
"We should go." Draco collected his things. "It's probably dinner time."  
  
"Yeah." Hermione did the same. They walked in silence towards the Great Hall. "Draco, what you said awhile ago. Did you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah." He whispered. He wondered if there was still potion left in him.  
  
As the two stood behind the door to the Great Hall Hermione pulled Draco back and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Thank you, again." Hermione backed away from him and walked into the Great Hall.  
  
Draco stood there for a moment in shock but he could feel his blood rushing up to his face. A few moments later Draco finally entered the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
With a kiss on his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Please read and review! 


End file.
